


In Which Caliborn Writes Dirk a Fanfiction to Express His Feelings.

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cute bfs, M/M, Unnecessary cursing on Caliborn's behalf.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn is bad at expressing his feelings so he writes Dirk a fanfiction on Calliope's advice and Dirk understands that his "red" feelings are reciprocated even though he is nothing more than a "FILTHY HuMAN" and he replies in turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Caliborn Writes Dirk a Fanfiction to Express His Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Marry me if you ship this.

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you are very unimpressed by your lover’s writing ability. He sent you the document at four in the morning, though, so you figure that might have influenced his creative fluctuations. He has written you a fanfiction.

“ONCE uPON A TIME,” the document entitled ‘Dirk/uu Fanfiction’ begins, “THERE WAS A BEAuTIFuL HuMAN NAMED DIRK STRIDER.”

A smirk appears on your face, plucking at your lips as you feel your heart swell with affection. You glance back at the screen to continue reading, and your eyes light up at the next line.

“HE LIVED ON A FILTHY PLANET ENTITLED EARTH, ALL ALONE IN A CONCRETE CHAMBER IN A DISGuSTINGLY HOT LAND CALLED TEXAS. THERE WAS A REASON HE LIVED HERE. HE WAS WAITING TO BE SAVED. 

LuCKILY, THERE WAS A DASHING YOuNG CHERuB WHOSE BLOOD-PuSHER HAD BEEN CAPTIVATED BY THE HuMAN. DIRK KNEW THIS CHERuB ONLY BY THE NAME OF uu. YOu SEE, THE CHERuB WAS TOO SELF-ABSORBED TO uNDERSTAND HOW MuCH HE REALLY FELT RED FOR THE OTHER.”

Dirk swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat up. Damn, no wonder uu had disconnected the moment Dirk had received the document. This shit sure was pretty serious.

“AS HE REALIZED HIS FEELINGS, HE STILL REFuSED TO REVEAL HIMSELF TO DIRK, AND EVENTuALLY THE HuMAN GOT SICK OF uu’S BuLLSHIT AND CALLED HIM OuT ON IT. uu HuRRIED HIMSELF OFF OF THE PATHETIC CHAT CLIENT DIRK uSED AND DEMANDED HIS HIDEOuS SISTER TEACH HIM THE WAYS OF RED FEELINGS TOWARDS HuMANS. 

SHE TOLD HIM TO EXPRESS HIMSELF HOWEVER HE FELT WOuLD BE GOOD ENOUGH TO CONVEY PROPERLY HOW TRuLY RED HE FELT TOWARDS DIRK. SO, EVENTuALLY, uu GREW A SET OF SHAMEGLOBES AND DECIDED TO TELL DIRK HOW HE FELT IN THE FORM OF A BADLY WRITTEN, EARLY-MORNING FANFIC.

SO HERE YOu GO, DIRK, I’M RED FOR YOu. CONGRAGuLATIONS. I’LL BE ON THE CHAT CLIENT ONCE I WORK uP THE NERVE.”

Dirk’s grin brightened, and he switched over to his pesterchum window, typing in and sending a single sentence with an air of finality. 

“TT: Red for you too, uu.”


End file.
